Every Rose Needs A Protector
by Ember Sage
Summary: Though every rose has its thorns, it still is a flower, and it needs protection. RxE drabbles and one-shots. Some angsty, some humorous, all romantic. Please enjoy.
1. A Rose and its Protector

**I know, I know what you're thinking. Another story! She needs to stop switching! I apologize profusely, please forgive me. This is just another little project I'm starting. The list of my current projects is now this one, The Call (which sadly will be coming to an end soon :( ), To be whole again, among others. I just couldn't resist though! I have been reading a lot of wonderful Rosalie/Emmett fics, and I felt the urge to do some myself. So, I am starting this. It will be a collection of RxE one-shots/drabbles. I will update whenever inspiration strikes, so hopefully often. If you ever have any ideas of things I could do, don't hesitate to suggest some on a review or PM me. Don't worry, you will be credited. :D This one is not exactly the most original, I have read some with this similar situation. But I hope you like it all the same. I feel that a lot of fics don't portray Rose and Emmett with their true colors, only as Emmett being stupid, Rose being totally self-obsorbed, and both being consumed with lust 24/7. So, I hope I did them justice, and please enjoy! :D**

**-Ember**

**Sigh... I'm not S.M. :(**

**RPOV**

I lay next to my husband.

We each breathed deeply, though there was really no need to.

The morning light began to seep through the shades on our glass wall, making the upcoming day impossible to ignore.

I shut my eyes, to attempt to prolong the inevitable.

My mind went back to the days when Emmett was still a newborn.

And we were falling in love.

Everything back then had been perfect.

Until he tried to kiss me.

_We were hunting alone together that day._

_I hadn't told him yet why I had been changed._

_I didn't want to tell him._

_I didn't want him to feel pity for me, or angry at those men. I had taken care of them. I just didn't want for him to think I was… damaged goods. That I had a reason to be bitter all of the time, because there was really no excuse for my behavior. I don't know why I acted why I did, I just…. did. But Emmett was changing me for the better. And I didn't want to do anything that might put this new relationship in peril. So I kept quiet._

_Bad move._

_We were chasing each other, weaving in and out of the trees. Laughing._

_We both froze, our laughing uncontrollable._

_I ducked behind a nearby pine, and quieted myself. I was smiling widely, thinking how lucky I was that Emmett loved me._

_The world moved in slow motion._

_I peered cautiously around the branches, looking for a sign of him._

_I didn't see him, so I cautiously walked out from behind it._

_And then I felt him behind me and jokingly pull me to the ground with him._

_The world moved even slower._

_My breath stopped and I closed my eyes._

_Flashes of that night flew behind my eyelids. They still haunted me. The pain I could remember. The fear I could remember. But that was all._

_I couldn't remember the good times of my human life at all. I didn't even know if I had had any good ones. All I could remember was the envy of Vera, the smugness of my engagement with Royce, and the horror of his betrayal. That was all._

_I opened my eyes again._

_I was underneath him on the forest floor._

_He still wore a cheeky grin, his dimples more prominent than I had ever see him._

_I was so in love with him._

_But then his face disappeared. In its place was Royce. I shuddered involuntarily, immediately regretting it, and hoping he didn't notice. Whoever he was._

_Our surroundings transformed._

_There was snow on the ground. Its sparkling white surface dusted with shadows. And crimson blood. My blood._

_I felt so weak, so vulnerable. So betrayed. I couldn't even move. I was drifting in and out of unconsciousness, wishing it all to be over soon. Wishing that death would claim me quickly. No such luck though._

_The darkness was foreboading, the streetlights casting eerie luminescence on the ground around me. On the faces of my attackers._

_I shivered again._

_Whether it was of the cold, or this memory, I am not sure._

_I couldn't speak._

_I couldn't scream, or struggle, or try to defend myself._

_I was helpless._

_The clichéd damsel in distress._

_Only there was no prince, no Emmett, to save me from this past._

_These memories._

_I was alone._

_I gasped and breathed faster._

_If it had still been beating, my heart surely would have been racing._

_I shuddered and began to shiver._

_My teeth chattered, even though we couldn't get cold._

_And then Emmett was there._

_His face was concerned._

_I watched as his lips formed the words, "Rosalie, what's wrong?"_

_I couldn't answer._

_I didn't know what to answer, even if I could._

_Was I okay?_

_Was I broken beyond repair?_

_And then Edward was there beside me._

_He growled at Emmett._

_"Get off her," he hissed. His voice was distant._

_Emmett, concerned, quickly got up, not breaking eye contact with me._

_"Rose…" I could barely hear him whisper._

_And then Edward pulled me gently into his arms._

_I kept shaking, kept looking at Emmett._

_Looking desperately at him, as if to soothe his apprehension, as if begging for forgiveness._

_For my past._

_Later, after Edward and Esme had calmed down, I finally told Emmett of my past, of why I was changed._

_He reacted at first how I thought he would._

_His face was an open book._

_I could read his emotions clearly… pain, anger, remorse, regret, sympathy._

_And then his reaction surprised me._

_Love._

_Extreme, total, incomprehensible love._

_I had just finished my story when he said it._

_"I love you Rose." He said._

_And I could tell he meant it._

_I knew I would be safe with him._

_My protector._

_And then he kissed me._

_And I didn't struggle._

_I didn't scream._

_I didn't tremble._

_I was not afraid._

_I was safe, and in love._

_I was protected._

I was back in the present then.

"Open your eyes, Rosie," Emmett said softly.

I turned on my side to look at him.

"I love you Rose," he said, just like all those years ago.

"I love you too Emmett," I said.

And I did, with my whole heart.

And nothing would ever change that.

He leaned into kiss me… and… well…. the rest is history.

**I hope you enjoyed this! And once again, if you have any ideas for me, please review or PM me. I would be happy to oblige with them and credit you! Thanks so much for reading! :D**

**-Ember**


	2. After All of These Years

**I hope you all like this drabble, though I apologize for it being so short. I based it off of the scene in the Notebook where Alli (Ally?) and Noah are in that plantation towards the beginning, and she is playing that old piano. So, it was not my idea. Credit to Nicholas Sparks. :D Anyway, please enjoy, and once again, if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to suggest them! :D Thanks for reading.**

**-Ember**

**Not S.M. :(**

**Third Person POV**

She sat at the piano, her delicate white fingers gliding over the keys.

She was concentrated very much, wishing to improve.

This is what she did, she made herself better.

And she never backed out of a competition.

Her husband walked down the stairs and saw her playing.

He loved it when she played, which usually was not very often.

Their existences had been somewhat busy over the past couple of years.

What with Bella, Renesmee, that tracker and his coven… but now it was peaceful.

Their existences had reverted to their once more relaxed selves.

The world was becoming routine again.

Not that that was a bad thing.

He walked slowly behind her, and she sensed his presence, and did not falter as he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders.

She kept playing.

Only did she cease when he began lovingly kissing her delicate neck.

"Emmett," she murmured, trying her best to sound chiding,

"I cannot play when you are doing this to me."

Her husband smirked and said, "Good, then it's working."

She smiled too and turned around so that she could kiss him full on the lips.

She leaned her elbows back on the keys and they made a jarring sound, but the couple didn't notice.

They loved each other very much, and were protective of each other.

Throughout the hard times, the bad times, the good times, they were there for each other.

Sure, they argued.

A lot.

But didn't everyone?

And it was all the more sweeter when they made up.

Yes, arguments were not always bad.

But these two people, they were still one.

After all of these years.

**I hope the pov was okay, I've never done third person for my fics before. I hope you liked it, and please review and tell me what you thought! :D**


	3. Emmett's Heart to Heart

**I hope you like this one, it's about the Cullens first day at a new school. This one is supposed to be humorous, so I got the humor all right. :D Just as a warning this one does have a little swearing in it, so just so you know. I hope I didn't make them seem like jerks, especially Emmett. I just tried to make him really protective, because he is. So, I hope I did okay with all that, and I hope you like it! (P.S. This isn't Forks, it's supposed to be the school they attented before that, though I'm not sure what it was, or if they mentioned what it was.) Thanks so much for reading! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. Not S.M.**

**EmPOV**

**It was the** first day of our new school, a dreaded occasion for all members of my little family.

We pulled up in Rosalie's M3, trying to ignore the stares that were focused on us. We were used to it though.

We got out of the car quickly, and strode towards the administration building.

I suppose we were a little intimidating to the humans. Designer labels on all our clothes, the best cars money could buy, a huge house. We weren't the most modest creatures in existence. Not to mention the impeccable good looks. Okay, yeah, we were damn intimidating.

Not that we were so lucky to avoid a few oddballs who took it upon themselves to attach themselves to us like leeches (Oh, the irony!). After a couple of days at most we were able to shake them though, and they never crossed our paths again.

And, of course, there were the little admirers. Whoever said that beauty required sacrifice was damn right.

Not that it was ever anything that we couldn't… take care of.

We passed the humans, and they turned their heads to gawk at us some more. I felt like I was in a corny clique film or something of that sort. Uhh…

We walked into the building and I was bombarded by the sweet, tantalizing scent of human blood. It was even worse in a little room like this, and it didn't help that it was packed with students picking up or attempting to change their schedules before the bell rang.

I stopped breathing momentarily, as did the rest of my family as we made our way to the front desk. A small, frail woman sat behind the desk, her chipped, yellowed nails pounding at the outdated keyboard.

She was chewing gum, an obnoxiously loud habit for us immortals. I strained myself to keep from grimacing at the sound, and the repulsive smell of bubblegum.

Edward stepped forward.

"Hello ma'am. We're the Cullens, new this year, and we need our schedules. Could you be so kind to help us with that?" Ah Edward, ever polite, even to the obnoxious humans.

The woman looked up slowly and her bored expression changed to one of glee. O joy. Another way too old lady attracted to us, just what we needed. Jasper and I took this opportunity to put our arms around our respective mates, showing we were taken. This usually deterred the attractions at least a miniscule bit, though I felt somewhat bad for Edward. But only somewhat. These attractions could make themselves out to be very humorous affairs, a distraction from the ordinary, bland day…

The woman's hand shook as she handed each of us our schedules. I couldn't restrain myself from smirking this time, and I turned my head so the woman didn't see.

Once we each had our schedules we quickly left the administration building.

I compared schedules with my "siblings". I was pleased, as was Rose, to realize we had five out of nine of our classes, better than years past. The classes I didn't have with Rose I had with Alice, Jasper, or Edward. Excellent.

Just as I was about to suggest that we head into the building, a human approached. A male.

His heart was beating furiously, and he was sweating and flushing. Ahh… the boy had a little crush on our ladies…

"H-h-h-i," he stammered, staring at the ground.

"I was wond-d-er-ring if you ne-e-e-d-ed me to s-s-show you l-l-a-dies around-d?"

I think he was having a panic attack. Or a heart problem. If he collapsed, I was **not** going to call the ambulance.

He looked up again to look at Rose and Alice.

They were trying to keep from laughing. Poor boy.

Alice finally gained control of herself, and said as sweetly as she could, "I'm sorry, but I think our boyfriends will help us." She smiled apologetically and turned to Jasper, to indicate that she was in fact taken.

The boy nodded quickly. Maybe it was a seizure? Edward guffawed next to me.

"Stay out of my head!" I screamed mentally as loud as I could.

I smiled as Edward winced. That'll teach'im.

The boy walked away quickly, staring at his feet. He somewhat resembled a frightened rabbit… or maybe a squirrel…

As soon as he was out-of-earshot, we all started cracking up. If I was human, I would have had tears in my eyes. Yes, we weren't exactly the most sympathetic either. But if you had adolescents worshiping you year after year after year, you'd kind of lose your sympathy for them. Just saying.

We resumed walking, trying to control our laughter, when we were interrupted yet again by another human boy. Uh…

This one was more confident than the last though. He walked with what could have been perceived as a bad boy strut, by a human anyway. To a vampire, he just looked like an injured badger, swaggering out of control. He had a stupid grin on his face, and it was quite obnoxious. If I could just wipe it off his little pathetic human face…

Edward elbowed me and glared. I smirked and turned my attention back to the boy.

He was approaching Rose. O, this oughta be good…

"Hey," he said, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rose looked to me out of the corneer of her eye, and I nodded ever so slightly, still smirking. Finally, some action.

She turned her attention back to the boy and said sweetly, "Sure!"

They began to walk ahead of us.

The boy said something, and Rose laughed. I was trying my best to resist the urge to walk faster and push him into the nearby mud pond. See if he thought _that_ was so humorous…

And then he put his arm around Rose.

She stopped walking and turned her head around to look at me, the boy's arm still around her.

"O Emmett, can you come here a minute?" She called, a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. I grinned evilly and approached them. The boy glanced back and did a double take when he noticed how big I was. O yes, this was definitely going to be fun.

"Introduce yourself honey," she said, her voice still sweetly.

"I'm Emmett," I growled, enjoying this, "and I'd appreciate it if you took your damn arm off my girlfriend."

The boy quickly took his arm from around Rose's shoulders.

"Hey baby, could you give us a sec?" I asked Rose.

She nodded, smiling, and flitted back to where the rest of our family was watching the display was watching with amused looks on their faces.

I smiled at her and turned back to the fiend. No smile on my face now.

"So, as I was saying," I began, still growling, "you better stay the hell away from her, or you'll be sorry. Alice too. Our family is very protective of each other, and when someone messes with one of us… well… let's just say there was a reason that we transferred so quickly from our last school. You understand?"

The boy nodded furiously, a frightened look in his eyes.

I laughed and clapped him on the back, before turning back to my family.

I strode over to them casually, feeling the boy's eyes still trained on my back. Little coward.

I reached them and immediately swept Rose into my arms and kissed her.

She ran her fingers through my hair and I moaned slightly.

I watched the boy quickly walk away out of the corner of my eye, no doubt moving on to claim his next little victim.

Hey, I'm not a jerk or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I just liked protecting my wife from all the obnoxious adolescents out there. Cause, I like to think of her as my flower. My beautiful, delicate, Rose. And flowers can't just survive on their own. They need a protector. That's me.

**I hope you liked it, and please review to tell me if you did! Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. No Ordinary Prom

**I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. This one is about the prom at the end of Twilight, from Rosalie's POV. I am actually pretty proud of it, and I hope you all enjoy it too. :D I am still working on the last chapter of The Call, and I apologize that it is taking longer than I had originally expected. I should have it up soon though. :D So, I hope you all enjoy this, and please leave comments or suggestions for another one in reviews, or feel free to PM me! Thanks so much guys! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. If you want like a song to listen to while you're reading this, the song I listened to while writing it was Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade. I know it doesn't have much to do with the fic, but it sounds good with it, and it was the slow dance I imagined them dancing too. Enjoy! :D**

**I'm not S.M.**

**RPOV**

I laughed as Emmett twirled me around in circles.

He had a big grin on his face, his amber eyes lighting up and the sound of my laugh.

I sighed.

I loved him so damn much it hurt sometimes.

Tonight was turning out to be….surprisingly perfect for a human affair.

Not that it had anything to do with the location. It was held in the school's gym, and it smelled distinctly of human perspiration. It made me want to gag. The smell of helium also filled the dance's atmosphere as balloons were strewn around the room, some tied to the folding chairs around the card tables, and others drifting around the ceiling. Crepe paper adorned the walls, as if it could disguise the draping flags that read, "Fork's high school!" and others declaring the few sports achievements the school had actually accomplished.

No, it certainly did not have anything to do with the actual prom, though I certainly commended the human's for a valiant effort, especially with the budget.

Alice and I had considered making an anonymous but significant donation to the prom committee, but had decided against it when we realized they would probably just use it to buy more balloons and crepe paper. Or something else incredibly tacky.

It all had to do with Emmett, and I am just going to ignore how incredible sappy that sounded. Because, hey, love was sappy. You kind of get over it though somewhere between the poorly-written poems for Valentine's Day and the serenades after an argument.

I had worn my best dress for the occasion, not sure again when we would attend prom. Hopefully sometime again in the near future.

My attire was one adorned with a plunging neckline, and a scarlet material. The color of blood if you really wanted a comparison. Kind of ironic. We immortals enjoyed dry humor. It was backless, and the material clung to me until it flared in a ruffled train near my calves. I knew Emmett certainly enjoyed it.

Emmett wore a classic tuxedo, looking more handsome than usual. I could almost feel the lust of the insignificant, adolescence girls that stared enviously from the gymnasium wall, and I didn't have Jasper's power. I clung to Emmett tighter than before, and he just smiled knowingly.

He knew that I tried not to get jealous. I tried to convince myself it was beneath me to become so, but it was a futile attempt. I was just very… protective when it came to my loved ones, especially Emmett. And I knew he felt the same for me.

Then the song that had been previously playing concluded, and the DJ put on a slower song.

Emmett's grin had transformed into a soft smile.

He gently placed his large, strong hands around my waist, gently massaging my exposed skin.

My ridged posture relaxed at his mere touch. The embrace was small, but the emotions I felt were not. My love for my husband increased, if that was even possible, and I felt as if my heart were about to burst.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his stone neck, and slowly lowered my head so it would rest on his chest. Even in these heels, I was a considerable amount shorter than him.

We spun around the dance room, almost completely unaware of our surroundings.

Only was I awoken from this state of transfixion when Jasper and Alice passed us. She wore the same disoriented look I imagined I myself was wearing, and we grinned widely at each other. Clearly, by the looks on their faces, they were having just a good of time as Emmett and I were having. I smiled. We didn't often have the privilege of seeing Alice and Jasper out of their shells. They were the most reserved couple in our little family, but when you could see them truly out of their reserved positions, it was truly a magnificent sight. They loved each more than the world, and it brought me to non-existent tears when I saw this. Their love was the most… mystical of all of ours. I didn't think I would ever be able to truly understand it, though I would feel intrusive if I did. It was a private affair, their love, and I believed it should stay that way.

The next couple I looked to was Edward and Bella. Bella was lifted upon Edward's shoes, and he was gently spinning with her. The look on her face was priceless, the happiness and pleasure she was obviously feeling contending with her stubborn resistance to this surprise. Though I disagreed with their love, because it was such a dangerous affair, I could not say that I totally resented it. It was so plainly clear how much they loved each other, and their innocence of new love and passion brought memories to me of first falling in love with Emmett. Not that I would share this fact with anyone of course, I had appearances to keep up. I carefully hid my thoughts from Edward when reveling about their relationship, though I didn't think I was in any danger of that right now. Edward was focused on only Bella, completely and absolutely.

I looked back up into Emmett's gaze. I believe I would describe his eyes as I had once overheard Bella describing Edward's to Alice, "smoldering". It was quite an accurate description, though.

The song's acoustics plucked its last notes and then the song was over. Applause was heard throughout the gymnasium, but for what couple I didn't even bother to look.

Emmett spoke then, saying, "Come with me."

I happily obliged, putting my hand in his and following him through the doors, into the humid night air.

The streetlamps' lights flickered dimly as we walked along the building, towards the school's parking lot.

We stopped when the wall we had been following ended.

Emmett turned around, facing me, and said, "I love you so much, Rose. I don't want to share you anymore." His voice was husky, his eyes hypnotizing my own.

"I love you too, Emmett," I told him, and stood carefully on the toes of my heels so I could kiss him.

I felt disconnected from the rest of reality as our lips met. The sensation of kissing your forever soul mate is truly magical… simply indescribable.

He pulled me up into his arms, not breaking the kiss.

I ran my fingers through his inky black curls, and then gently caressing his granite face.

The kiss became more passionate, and then I pulled away.

"Let's go home, Emmett," I said.

He simply nodded, smiling, and carried me the rest of the way to my car.

Good thing Alice and Jasper had ridden separately, though I had no doubts they would also be going home soon.

And so, as a conclusion, this was just another, tacky, over-done, human prom. But it didn't matter to me where we were, who else was there, or what I was wearing. All that truly mattered was that I had Emmett. Forever and always.

**Ha ha, I just realized the last sentence is a Taylor Swift song that I enjoy. :D I hope you liked this though, and please leave any comments or critisism you have for me in a review, I really appreciate everyone I get! :D Thanks again for reading, and also, it would be awesome if you could check out the poll on my profile. :D**

**-Ember**


	5. Mistletoe and Murder

**Sorry for not updating for so long, on this and The Call, I've had major writer block. But now I'm back. :D I hope you like this one, and if you have any ideas for more, don't hesitate to review them or PM me. They would be much appreciated. :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, no matter how many times I wish I could be. :(**

**EmPOV**

December had come around once again.

It was time again to get out the vast collection of holiday decorations we possessed.

Alice and Esme put us all to work, they were in charge of setting up this big mess.

It took us a couple of trips up and down the stairs to gather the many items of celebration we possessed from the cluttered attic.

Of course, with our speed and strength, it only took a couple of minutes.

Jasper and I were in charge of hanging anything of considerable height up, and of hanging the lights on our roof.

We were presently on the roof, speeding around, not paying attention to reigning in our abilities, for this house was far out of sight of any wanderers from town.

"Emmett," Jasper said in a mock serious voice, "that string is crooked."

"Shut up," I murmured, and resumed tacking the lights to the roof, doing my best not to pound so hard the whole gutter fell apart.

Jasper walked over, having finished hanging up his half.

He watched in silence for a few moments, before saying, "That one is too."

His voice somewhat caught me by surprise and I pounded into the gutter, breaking off a large section of it.

I swore under my breath and looked up to glare at Jasper.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I grinned, and acted quickly, before he could register what I had planned.

I quickly punched him in the gut, and he flew off the roof from the force of my punch. I would never let him forget that though he was the most strategic in a fight, I had the most brute force. It did come in handy.

He landed lithely on his feet, and the ground caved slightly under the impact.

He just laughed, and I growled.

We heard a voice call from inside the house, "Emmett Cullen! You did _not_ just push my husband off the roof!"

I laughed and responded, "Sorry, Alice!"

She tried to cover up her own laughter and said, "I'll have to get you later, though."

"Oh no!" I said in fake horror.

I quickly finished hanging up the rest of my portion of the lights and jumped off the roof to proceed inside.

I saw my wife hanging up mistletoe on the doorframe to the kitchen. We actually used that now for when the werewolves visited, or when Nessie occasionally felt like human food. Usually all she wanted was chocolate cake or pie, though for the reason I could not fathom. It all smelled horrible.

"Rose!" I rushed over to her as she finished taking it to the wood. I wrapped my large arms around her small voice and whispered playfully, "Alice is going to murder me."

"I think you deserve it, honey," she whispered back, and I pretended to pout as she patted my cheek with her slender hand.

Her wedding ring glittered in the light of the tree we had set up in the living room; reminding everyone and anyone that she was mine. Yes, I am slightly possessive, but I'm a man, though not exactly a human one. I don't like to share.

She was perfect in every way, she was beautiful, she was loving, she was protective, she was _mine_.

"Oh look, Rosie," I said, acting casual, "mistletoe!"

She just laughed as I slowly spun her around to face me.

"I love you," I said, my voice low, so only she could hear it.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and I leaned down and pulled her close.

Everytime I kissed her, it was the same feeling as our first. A completely wondrous thing, and it made my dead heart ache for more.

As we pulled away, slowly from each other, she looked up at me with light sparkling from her beautiful golden eyes, and said, "But this doesn't mean that I will stop Alice from murdering you."

**I hope you enjoyed this, and please review! Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. His Beloved

**Here's another! Please enjoy. (Sorry again for not updating The Call, I think part of me doesn't want it to end, as with any story I write. :D )**

**P.S. Not Stephenie Meyer. :(**

**EdPOV**

Alice, Jasper, and I sat in stony silence in the living room.

The lights were turned off; the atmosphere was one of mourning.

Because that's what we were doing, we were mourning.

Alice sat on Jasper's lap, and he was pulling her close.

His lips rested on her spiky, midnight hair. His eyes were closed tight, and his body shuddered every so often. From the pain above us.

Alice, too, sat with her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

I stared at the floor, the ceiling, the coffee table, deep in thought.

We listened to the harsh sobs that sounded from upstairs.

We heard the soothing voice above us, comforting the person in pain.

It was that day, which came around every year.

It came when the blankets off snow frosted the surface of the Earth, unless we were somewhere warm at this time of year.

The darkness came early on this day, as if it too, were mourning.

For on this day, so many years earlier, one of the world's most beautiful angels was turned into a monster, because of monsters.

The anniversary of Rosalie's death.

This day was one of the hardest of all.

On this day, I put aside my differences with Rosalie and we came to a mutual understanding. Even if she was in too much pain to take notice of this.

Maybe it was because she was my sister of sorts, and I loved her. Maybe it was because I sympathized, I felt that she should be sympathized for.

Or maybe it was because I could empathize in a way; I could hear what she was thinking.

And it was a hell of sorts.

This day acted as a sort of time machine for Rosalie. As if she was Cinderella, living happily, having the time of her existence, loving the man that loved her back, and when the clock strikes twelve… poof. Back to the painful memories, of her human existence, and some time after.

This would of course, place Carlisle in the roll of the fairy godmother, a seriously humorous analogy. But this was no laughing matter.

Rosalie didn't want the memories to come back, she wanted them to be gone, forever. All she wanted was peace, to live in happiness for the rest of her existence with Emmett, and us, her family. That was all she wanted.

But apparently it was too much to ask for.

Every year, on this day, Rosalie's carefully constructed façade would fall. In that strong, witty, passionate woman's place would be her more vulnerable self, the self that every year she believed was gone.

It was getting somewhat better though, as we all waited for the memories of her existence to continue to fade, it helped that Emmett was there. He had been there for her, he had taught her how to be herself again, how to love again.

He was the only one that she allowed to see her like this, although we all wanted to be there, to comfort her.

She has much pride, and guards it carefully. She believes that if she has this pride, she will not be seen as weak, as pitiful. But she needs to learn that everyone has weaknesses, every one had bad memories, a painful past.

Esme and Carlisle were out, hunting most likely. They used to be here, but had started leaving on this day, some years ago.

It was too painful for Esme to be here, though she denied this pain. She said she wanted to be here for Rosalie, for her daughter.

But Rosalie sided with the rest of us. She didn't want Esme, her mother, the one person who could actually empathize with her, to be in pain.

And many still believed that Rosalie is arrogant, selfish, stubborn.

She isn't. Most of the time anyway.

I turned my thoughts back to happenings upstairs. The sobbing had ceased, and we could now hear Emmett murmuring, "It's okay, Rosie. Just let it out. You can cry. He can't hurt you anymore. He's long dead, certainly rotting somewhere in the pits of hell for what he did to you. Earth's personal angel…"

I tried not to listen to their thoughts. I struggled to make my own first and foremost, until their thoughts were merely a buzzing in my head, almost inaudible.

I mused on the relationship of Emmett and Rosalie.

Many, including myself, sometimes assumed that the relationship was only physical. That that was all there was to it, a physical love, a physical attraction. Solely lust.

But there was so much more to it than that.

Rosalie had saved Emmett from death itself. I suppose in that aspect she truly was an angel. But Emmett had saved Rosalie from herself, her memories. Her past.

He had been there, right by her side, throughout every one of her struggles. Rosalie had been in much pain when she first met Emmett. She was merely a shell of what she had been, and what she had been today.

She blamed her struggle's on herself at first, claiming that it was her fault for everything that had happened to her. She tried to act like she didn't, but I could not be fooled. After all, I could easily see through every one of her facades.

She blamed herself for her human memories, the memories of Royce, the memories of killing him and his companions. Because even the murder memories haunted her.

She didn't regret them, no, but they did haunt her. She knew it hadn't been the wisest decision, and she felt horrible, like she really was a monster. And she still didn't regret doing it. It had been her closure.

And maybe it had been a good thing after all, and not an act merely of vengeance. Maybe she had helped to spare another's life, a woman's, or girl's, innocence. Maybe history would have repeated itself, with another victim in mind. But the memories still haunted her.

Emmett, as she herself believed, was helping to make the memories fade, replacing them with some of her new life, with us, and with Emmett. As a new person, a usually insightful, beautiful, and wonderfully happy person.

I think we all hoped that eventually, as years and years passed, the old memories would be overridden with the good, happy ones. And Rosalie would finally be at peace with herself, and her past.

That day couldn't come soon enough, because I hated to see her pain.

And I knew it nearly tore Emmett apart, especially since he could not protect her from her past. All he could do was to help make a better future for his Rose, his wife.

His beloved.

**I hope everyone liked, especially for everyone wishing for me to do a musing of their relationship in Edward's POV. I'm sorry if it was angstier (I don't think that's even a word...) than you expected, but this is what I came up with. I would seriously love it if you could give me your opinion on this, or even give me some of your own insight of Emmett and Rosalie's relationship. I am personally more obsessed with Jasper and Alice, but I love every couple in Twilight. So tell, me what you think! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. I am still working on a possible continuation chapter of Mistletoe and Murder, so this doesn't mean I won't do it. Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
